1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of determining a short term driving tendency and a system of controlling shift using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of determining a short term driving tendency and a system of controlling shift using the same that reflects a will of a driver on the shift precisely by determining a short term driving tendency further precisely.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with a tendency of the customer. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized.
Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer for a long time and controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency have been developed. The method of controlling the shift according to the learned driving tendency is performed under the assumption that the driving tendency of the customer is constant. The driving tendency of the driver, however, is not constant and changes according to temporary changes of driver's feeling or driving will, road condition and so on. Therefore, the learned driving tendency may differ greatly from an actual driving tendency of the driver at one point. If the shift is controlled according to the learned driving tendency, the actual driving will of the driver may not be reflected on the shift and the driver may dissatisfy with the driving performance.
For example, if the driver pushes the accelerator pedal deeply, a conventional system of controlling shift cannot differentiate between the driver pushes the accelerator pedal deeply so as to drive the vehicle on an uphill road and to increase a vehicle speed. Therefore, wrong shift may be controlled and the driver may dissatisfy with the driving performance.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.